Burn Marks and Bruises
by Suki Elvenborn
Summary: Vince falls for a friend of the crew's named Liz. But somthings wrong. What is it? Updated as much as I can. R&R.
1. Chpater 1

Disclamer: I do not own anyone or thing in this story(that is those who are TFATF related) with the exception of Liz.  
  
"Hey V, what's the name of that Cuban restaurant you wanted to take me to?  
  
"With the wooden tables and the little red candles?"  
  
"Yeah, what was the name again?"  
  
"Cha Cha Cha.."  
  
" Yeah," Mia gave him a big smile, then she turned to Brian, " Well you can take me there. Ten sound good to you?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Vince slowly backed out of the kitchen, hitting the door in the process.  
  
"Where's the popcorn?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Make your own goddamned popcorn!" Vince yelled and stormed out the door.  
  
Why did she do that? He would do anything Mia asked him. Anything dammit!  
  
And the thing that really go him was that she knew it too. Then why would she do that?  
  
"You want some ice for that burn?"  
  
Vince looked over at his car. Sitting on the hood was a tall woman. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders, light blue eyes, and a nice body.  
  
"Fuck you, Liz."  
  
"It looks like you're gonna have to, cause you're not getting any from Mia."  
  
He gave her a death glare and walked over to her.  
  
"Get off my car or die." She smiled and got up.  
  
"Actually that's why I can over. I'm driving you home."  
  
"Like Hell you are."  
  
"You're drunk and I'm driving you home. Or maybe we should ask Dominic if you can drive."  
  
He sighed and handed her the keys. They got in the car and Liz started it.  
  
"So, who's the new guy?" she asked.  
  
Vince looked out the window and didn't reply.  
  
They drove in an odd silence for a while. Vince looked over at Liz and noticed something on her arm. It stretched from her wrist to the middle of her forearm.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"To your arm. What happened?"  
  
"Oh that," Liz laughed a little nervously, " I was screwin' around in the kitchen and I burnt myself."  
  
"Doesn't look to pretty."  
  
"Didn't feel to nice either."  
  
They pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex. Liz got out and looked around. A black truck was parked in front of her place. She clutched the keys a little tighter in her hands.  
  
"Hey V? Can I stay at your place tonight?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just want to."  
  
"Why do you want to?"  
  
"'Cause I'm gonna fuck your brains out !"  
  
"Geez you don't have to get so snappy."  
  
"Sorry, I just don't want to go home to night okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on over."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Vince took his keys back and unlocked the door. Liz followed behind him.  
  
"Hey, were you joking about that?"  
  
"About fucking you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"If you weren't piss drunk, I'd seriously consider it."  
  
He laughed and opened the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Quietly, Liz put the speaker up to Vince's ear. It was four in the afternoon   
and he needed to get up for work anyway.  
"He's gonna hate me," she thought. "But I'll have so much fun!" Turning up   
the volume and putting in the cd at the same time, she looked at the case.   
"Hmmmm, Linkin Park." Smiling evilly she pushed play and covered her ears.  
ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
"I hate you." Vince snarled as Liz handed his some ice.  
"You love me." She replied and batted her eyelashes.  
Vince had hit his head on the table next to his bed after Liz had started the   
music. She looked at him and bit her tongue.  
'He looks like he just dropped his ice cream cone.' she thought. Getting a   
mental picture of that she burst out laughing.  
"Whats's so damn funny?" Vince asked with a total look of confusion.  
Liz stopped for a moment and looked at him. Then she burst out laughing   
again. Vince shook his head and picked up his keys. Liz trailed behind him   
stuffiling her giggles. Wiping a tear from her eye she asked,  
"Are you racing tonight?"  
"Yeah."  
"Party after?"  
"Of course."  
"Who all's...." stopping in the middle of her sentence, Liz looked over at   
the black truck. It was still in front of her apartment. Walking away from it   
was a blonde haired man. He had a slight build and blue eyes.   
"Liz! Where have you been?" he asked.  
Liz seemed to crying at the sound of him saying her name. The playful light   
in her eyes faded and she looked at the ground.  
" I was with Vince," she said in a small voice, "He didn't feel well. "   
By this time the guy had reached them and looked at Vince.  
"Aren't you gonna introduce us baby?" It was more of a command then a   
question.  
Liz looked up slightly and said, "Vince this is my boyfriend Kevin. Kevin   
this is my friend Vince."  
Vince gave a slight nod and asked," How long have you been going out?"  
Liz was about to say something but Kevin cut her off.  
"Long enough. Come on Liz, I ordered pizza since you can't seem to cook on   
the new stove." He started to walk away. Liz whispered a good-bye and walked   
obediently behind him.  
Vince stood there for a minute think how much he didn't like Kevin and making   
a mental note to ask Liz where she picked the ass up at. Then he got in the   
car and left. If he had only stayed for another minute, he would have heard   
Liz scream in pain. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Way to go V. You did good tonight. You'll kick ass at Race Wars." Dominic slapped Vince on the   
shoulder.  
"Thanks man. You seen Mia?"  
"No. She said she was staying at a girlfriends house for awhile." Vince nodded.   
The party was in full swing. Music was playing, people were making out in corners, but most were just   
hanging around talking. The doorbell rang and Jesse walked over to get it. He opened the door and found   
Liz standing there. She was wearing a thin long sleeve shirt. She smiled.  
"Hey Jess, what's up?"  
"Nothin' really. Come on in."  
Liz walked in and gave Jesse a kiss on the cheek. He was a sweetheart and she thought he might like   
one. He blushed and asked her if she wanted a drink. She said no and he walked back over to the group   
he was entertaining.  
She walked over to Vince and Domonic and sat in front of them on the floor.  
"Hey Liz,"Dominic said to her smiling."How's life?"  
"Shitty. You?"  
He gave a full hearted laugh and said, "I can't complain."   
Just then Letty walked over and sat on Dominic's lap.  
"Hi Liz."   
"Hi ya Lets. I haven't seen Leon. He out in his car?" Liz winked and nudged Letty.  
"Like he could be that lucky."  
"Hey now, that hurts you guys."  
Everyone turned around and saw Leon. Then they all laughed.  
"Come on Leon," Dominic said as he smiled," What's the use of you being here if we can't make fun of   
your sex life?"  
Leon flopped down on the floor in front of the T.V.   
"Oh har."  
**************************************************************************  
After awhile everything died down. people went home, some to other parties. Letty and Dominic went   
upstairs and Mia was still gone. Liz and Leon were playing a video game and Vince and Jesse were   
sitting on the couch.  
"I get to play next." Jesse said.  
"No I do. I called it like 20 minutes ago."  
"No you didn't."  
"Yes I did."  
"No way."  
"Yeah way."  
"Arm wrestal you for it?"  
"You got it."  
Leon leaned over closer to Liz. "You know Jesse's gonna lose."  
She smiled. "Not if I can help it."  
When Liz got over to the table, Vince and Jesse had already started. And as Leon had said Jesse was   
losing.  
Liz thought quickly and before she knew it she had Vince's free hand. She then put it to her breast and   
squeezed. Vince stopped and looked at her shocked as Jesse slammed his hand on the table. Liz smiled   
and moved Vince's hand.  
"Jesse wins." 


End file.
